¡Esto es la guerra!
by Jauca97
Summary: Esto… es… ¡la guerra!― declaro. Y así empezó la batalla campal. Bolas de nieve volaban por doquier, buscando destino, buscando su víctima. One-Shot


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca le pertenece a Vooz, y solamente a Vooz._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Los personajes en mis historias son mayores, a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Aquí Pucca tiene dieciséis y Garu dieciocho._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La nieve cubría toda la aldea de Sooga.

La mayoría de los habitantes aprovechaban para salir y divertirse, y Pucca y Garu no eran la excepción.

Se encontraban en el bosque con sus respectivas mascotas, Mio y Yani, esperando a que sus amigos aparecieran para disfrutar de la nieve. Habían quedado a cierta hora, pero Pucca, no queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad para estar a solas cerca de su amado, llego más temprano. Garu se encontraba de pie, entretenido viendo como su mascota saltaba y jugueteaba en la nieve. Pucca estaba sentada en una gran roca con Yani en brazos, igualmente divertida con las gracias de Mio.

En eso, Mio salto hacia una gran pila de nieve, quedando enterrado bajo esta. Ambos soltaron una leve risita, mientras Garu se acercaba a auxiliar a su mascota. Mio estaba cubierto totalmente de nieve, que contrastaba con su pelaje negro. Esto le dio a Pucca una divertida idea. Sonrió de forma traviesa. Aprovechando de que Garu estaba distraído tratando de hacer que Mio volviera a ser el gato negro que era, dejo a Yani a un lado y se levantó, juntando con sus manos cierta cantidad de nieve.

De repente Garu sintió algo frio y duro chocar contra su espalda. Se giró para encontrarse con una inocente Pucca, quien fingía mirarse las botas con tanto interés que parecía cómico. Garu le frunció el ceño, pero al ver que ella ni siquiera le hizo caso, regreso a su tarea de desenterrar a Mio.

De nuevo sintió un escalofrió al recibir el impacto de algo chocando contra su espalda. Esta vez, acompaño su ceño fruncido con un leve gruñido como advertencia. Pucca solamente le devolvió una mirada llena de ingenuidad y casi, casi genuina inocencia. El entrecerró los ojos, y dejando a Mio en el suelo se acercó a ella, acusándola con la mirada. El rostro inocente de Pucca se transformó en una sonrisa traviesa, y le aventó otra bola de nieve que tenía escondida en su espalda, justo en toda su cara. Garu comenzó a ponerse rojo, ya sea por el frio en su cara o por el enojo, mientras Pucca se reía de él y se alejaba unos cuantos metros por su seguridad.

La cara de molestia de Garu se transformó en una maliciosa mientras con sus dos brazos juntaba una gran cantidad de nieve, dispuesto a tirársela a Pucca. Sin embargo ella fue más rápida, y antes de que él le lanzara la montaña de nieve que había preparado, ella le lanzo cinco bolas rápidas a su cara, haciéndolo que perdiera el balance y cayera de sentón al suelo con la gran bola de nieve sobre su cabeza. Pucca no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras Garu desenterraba su cabeza del cerro de nieve, y se cruzaba de brazos, ofendido. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como compensación por meterse con él. Garu no quito su cara de gruñón, pero ahora tenía un lindo sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

Pucca se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Yani y Mio, que aún tenía algo de nieve sobre él. Tanto reírse le había sacado sed, así que dispuesta a hidratarse fue en busca del termo con agua que había dejado en la roca donde estaba sentada unos minutos antes.

Garu observo como ella distraída y despreocupadamente bebía agua. Sonriendo de forma maliciosa, se levantó y tomo otro puño de nieve, con la intención de no fallar esta vez. Con toda la precisión y concentración de un ninja de su calibre, lanzo la bola de nieve directo hacia Pucca, quien le daba la espalda. Pero los increíbles reflejos de ella se pusieron en acción, y casi inconscientemente esquivo el ataque con tanta facilidad, moviéndose un poco hacia la derecha.

La bola, sin embargo, siguió su trayecto hasta que choco de lleno en la cara de Abyo, quien justo en ese momento hacia acto de presencia. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que incluso lo lanzo un par de metros hacia atrás, causando que cayera duramente al suelo.

Garu abrió los ojos preocupado. Esa bola era especialmente para Pucca, quien sabia era lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil para interceptarla. Pero (daba pena decirlo) Abyo no era tan fuerte ni tan resistente como ella, por lo que ese golpe seguro debió de haberle dolido.

Abyo se enderezo con los ojos bailando y unas cuantas estrellitas a su alrededor. Después sacudió su cabeza, y al comprender el porqué de su caída, entrecerró los ojos, pasándolos desde Pucca a Garu, mirándolos acusadoramente.

― Muy bien, ¿Quién fue?― demando saber. Pucca sonrientemente señalo a Garu, quien la miro desencajado por el acto de traición― ¡Garu! ¡Ahora veraz! ― Y comenzó a hacer lo que hizo Garu en un principio. Comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de nieve, dispuesto a vengarse.

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzársela, Garu le lanzo cinco veloces bolas a su cara tal como hizo Pucca con él, provocando el mismo resultado. Ella rio y aplaudió su hazaña, sintiéndose orgullosa. Garu le sonrió de forma triunfante y le levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria.

Mientras tanto, Abyo comenzaba a salir de su propio entierro invernal, jadeando y dispuesto a dar pelea.

― Esto… es… ¡la guerra!― declaro, y comenzó a lanzarles veloces bolas de nieve, que Pucca esquivaba como si fuera nada, y Garu si interceptaba una que otra.

Y así empezó la batalla campal. Bolas de nieve volaban por doquier, buscando destino, buscando su víctima. Al principio era todos contra todos, pero al ver que Pucca claramente les llevaba ventaja los chicos decidieron unir fuerzas contra ella. Aunque no cambio mucho la situación, de todos modos.

― Bien Pucca, ¡prepárate! Que de esta no te libras… ¡Mi ataque sorpresa! ¡HI-YA!― grito Abyo mientras le lanzaba una bola gigante con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Pucca soltó una risita, y tras inclinarse hacia atrás, esquivo el ataque sorpresa sin esfuerzo alguno. Desafortunadamente, Ching se acercaba en ese momento con Won en su cabeza, como siempre, ajena a lo que sucedía en ese momento.

La bola de nieve siguió su trayecto e impacto con la pobre gallinita, que cayó de la cabeza de su portadora. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, mientras Ching preocupada levantaba a su pobre mascota. Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, miro acusadoramente a sus compañeros.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Pucca y Garu señalaron al mismo tiempo a Abyo, quien comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

― ¡No! E-es decir, si fui yo, pero, pero ¡no era para Won! ¡Todo es culpa de Pucca! ¡Ella se quitó! ― intento defenderse― N-no estas enojada, ¿verdad C-ching? ¿Nena?

Ching, tranquila y delicadamente coloco de nuevo a Won en su cabeza, sonriendo de una manera aparentemente pacífica.

― Abyo, cariño, esto… es… ¡LA GUERRA!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Y… va de nuez XD_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Tenía ganas de escribir algo no romántico, o tendré diabetes :p_

 _En lo personal amo a este cuarteto, son tan lindos *u* espero y les haya gustado este fic, y haberles sacado una sonrisa :D_

 _No olviden dejar sus reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca, yo los leo todos y contesto todos n_n_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _De nada! Que bueno que te gusto el fic, y la familia de estos dos tortolos :'D gracias por siempre leer y dejar tu review, de verdad lo aprecio n_n Saludos!_

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _Oh baia jaja, hasta ahorita no he pensado en un fic largo con esta nueva generación, pero si tengo varias historias que los incluyen que aún no ven la luz jeje, pronto se las traeré! Muchas gracias por el apoyo querida! :'D Saludos!_

 _ **Write Liar:**_ _Jajaja XD Muchas Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 aun no tengo historia larga con sus hijos pero si varias historias que los incluyen, tal vez haga una recopilación de todas, pronto se las traeré, paciencia n_n Saludos!_

 _Tambien gracias a_ _ **Gaby Whitlock**_ _por dejar su bello review en mi humilde historia, de verdad lo aprecio mucho chica! :'D_

 _Cuidense y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
